Icons of Self Indulgence
by Tabula Rasa
Summary: The year is 2020. Things have been quiet in the wizarding world, but when missing people turn up, and there are ritualistic deaths, the world seems to be folding in upon itself. And when you have to go to Hogwarts as well, how exactly do you balance your


Author's Notes: Yes, I am having horrible writer's block with Where Angels Burn and this is just a fun side piece. Hopefully, I'll be able to get the next chapter of WAB up soon. 

P.S. There's another note at the end of this chapter, explaining the story kind-of. 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, all characters, places, et cetera are the property of JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Raincoast Books, Scholastic and miscellaneous other people/corporations. I'm borrowing them for the time being.   
  
  


**Icons of Self-Indulgence**   
**Chapter One**   
**The Players**

_July 31, 2020_   
_Paris International Airport_   
_Paris, France_

  
"A kiss on the hand would be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend," sang eleven-year-old Satine Delacour-Weasley as she danced around the airport waiting room, her red-gold curls bouncing with every step she took. Most patrons in the area were too tired to care about a dancing girl. 

"Maman," whined Satine's brother Francis, her elder by two years, "_Satine chante le chanson 'Sparkling Diamonds' à plusieurs repris_." 

Satine paused in her dancing to turn to her brother. She stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes, betraying her expression of perfect innocens, "_Fermain ton bouche, Francis_." 

Thirty-eight-year-old Gabrielle Delacour sighed wearily as she ran a hand through her lustrous silvery-blonde curls, "Satine, stop terrorizing the people," she ordered, speaking English, "And Francis," she turned to the blonde-haired boy who wore a smirk on his face, "stop being such a tell-tale." 

Satine giggled at the look of shock on her brothers face before she skipped over to where an auburn-haired boy sat, reading a well-worn copy of Macbeth. She reached up and tugged on a lock of the boy's over-long, slightly curly hair, "Louis," she chirped. 

"What?" the boy asked, jerking his head away and freeing his hair. He pushed his glasses up his nose and fixated Satine with a glare, "Can't you see I'm reading." 

"I'm bored, Louis," Satine whined, trying to look like an innocent child, "Amuse me." 

"You want _me_ to amuse you?" the fourteen-year-old raised an eyebrow incredulously, "I don't amuse people. Go away," with that, he returned his attention to the Shakespearean classic. 

"Gabby, dearest," Ron Weasley asked tiredly, "remind me why we are taking a plane and not using Floo powder." 

"Ron, shush," Gabrielle said as several Muggles turned to stare; Ron had spoken so loudly. Gabrielle smiled nervously at them and they turned away, "It's a cultural experience for the children." 

"A totally _boring_ experience for the children you mean," spoke up twelve-year-old Chaucer as he put his feet up on a chair. 

"Feet off the chair, Chaucer," Gabrielle automatically said. 

"I mean, I don't see the point," Chaucer continued, leaving his feet where they were, "Our luggage will probably get lost, Satine and Francis will make you hacked off, maman and then papa will blow up worse than when he found out Louis was sorted into Slytherin." 

"Keep your voice down," the eldest child, Emile, who had been quiet until now, spoke up, "You're drawing far too much attention to yourself." 

"A Weasley always tried to draw attention to himself." Chaucer said proudly. 

"Or herself," Satine added pointedly. 

"All of you sit down and behave yourself or I will allow Louis to read Macbeth out loud," Gabrielle threatened. For good measure, she added, "In Italian." 

The four other than Louis immediately found seats and sat up straight, looking like perfect angels. 

"That's better," Gabrielle smiled wearily. 

"Vol numero quatre-vignt-sept maintenant a bord," crackled a voice over the loudspeaker. 

"Oh, thank God," Ron heaved a sigh of relief. 

"Oh, goody," Chaucer said with a wicked grin on his freckled face, "A whole plane-load of people to terrorize." 

"_Mon Dieu_," Gabrielle sighed as her children ran ahead of her, to where the flight attendant stood, collecting tickets. 

  


_July 31, 2020_   
_1400 Snidget Lane_   
_Godric's Hollow_

  
"Ow! Dammit!" 

"Be _quiet_, Lils!" 

"You be quiet!" 

There was another crash and an expletive. Upstairs, Harry Potter closed his eyes and groaned. What a way to meet the morning. 

"I take it they're trying to make you breakfast." Beside him, Hermione rolled over on her side. She opened one eye to look at the clock. 

"Breakfast in bed on my birthday," Harry muttered. 

"You burned the toast, Remus!" 

"Because _you_ insisted we make this the Muggle way!" 

Once more, the two children of Harry and Hermione Potter were fighting. At least this time, it wasn't over a broomstick. 

Upon descending down into the bowels of Hell, also known as the kitchen, Harry's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. 

Flour. There was lots of flour. _Everywhere._ Harry glanced up at the ceiling, then back down at his children. Then back at the ceiling. _Dear Merlin, there's even flour on the ceiling._

"What are you two doing down he . . ." Hermione trailed off as she, too, noticed the mess in the kitchen. 

"Remus started it!" Thirteen-year-old Lily Potter instantly tried to advert the blame. 

"I did _not_!" The black-haired boy said indignantly, folding his arms and scowling at his older sister. 

"I told him 'no, we shouldn't do this', but he wouldn't listen!" Lily insisted. 

"How did you manage to get flour on the ceiling?" Hermione inquired, one hand over her mouth to smother giggles. 

"Umm . . ." Lily's eyes shifted to the right for a mere second, then back to her parents. But it was enough. 

Harry walked over to the kitchen table, bent down and picked something up from underneath it. He raised an eyebrow at Lily as he held up the broomstick. 

"Remus's fault!" Lily yelped, her innocent façade crumbling down faster than she could handle. 

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Remus shot back. 

"Oh, real mature." Lily stuck her tongue out at her brother. 

There was a loud hooting sound then and all four Potters turned to the window in time to see a rather large owl come swooping in. 

"Owl!" Lily yelped, diving under the table. Once under the wooden protection, she muttered, "I _hate_ owls." 

Harry reached out and plucked the letter from the owl. The owl hooted once more, then flew out of the window. 

Of course, it had just got out of the kitchen in time. 

A few dozen more owls flew into the kitchen. 

Lily whimpered and huddled under the table while Remus snickered. All in all, it was a normal morning in the Potter household. 

_July 31, 2020_   
_The Burrow_   
_Ottery St. Catchpole_   


Molly Weasley settled down in the chair. It certainly was a lovely day out, she reflected as she looked out at the horizon. She was enjoying what would probably be the few calm moments of the day. After all, it was the 31st of July, Harry's birthday, which meant that the Burrow would soon be crawling with people. Molly smiled, glad of the fact that they still celebrated his birthday here. 

As she reflected back on fond memories of the school days of her children, Molly almost didn't notice the figures approaching the front porch. 

"May I help you?" Molly asked pleasantly as the people grew nearer. Now, she could see that it was a woman and a younger female. But, due to the overhang on the porch, their faces were cast into shadow. 

The steps of the porch creaked as the two stepped up, the elder one holding the hand of the younger one. Molly's eyes instinctively went to the woman's face. 

Brown eyes, a rounded nose and freckles. Red hair that was slightly curly at the ends. It had been years, but Molly Weasley still recognized her youngest child. 

"Ginny?" Molly asked, her breath catching in her throat. 

"Hello, mum." Ginny said, smiling softly. "I'd like you to meet Anastasia." 

The girl beside Ginny stepped forward, her blue eyes sweeping over Molly. The girl had a blank expression on her face, something that sent chills up Molly's spine. 

"Anastasia," Ginny said to the girl, "meet your grandmother." 

_Where Are They Now_ (a run-down of the characters and their jobs in Icons of Self-Indulgence. Well, some of them. There'll be about six of these at the beginning or end of the first few chapters for awhile. :D) 

_Harry Potter_: Graduated from Hogwarts, is now Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at his alma mater. Married Hermione in the fall of 2005. They have two children, Lily Potter (13) and Remus Potter (11). 

_Ron Weasley_: Got a job in the Ministry of Magic as a diplomat, moved to France directly after graduating from Hogwarts. There he met Gabrielle Delacour and they were married in 2003. They have Emile (15), Louis (14), Francis (13), Chaucer (12) and Satine (11). 

_Hermione Granger_: Graduated at the top of her class in Hogwarts, then went on to Merlin University. She now works as an Auror. She married Harry Potter in the fall of 2005 and they now have two children. 

_Ginny Weasley_: Disappeared directly after her graduation from Hogwarts and has not been seen since. 

_Draco Malfoy_: After his father was put in Azkaban, Draco left for Egypt where he met his wife, Neema. They have two children, Makare (14) and Malik (12). 

_Percy Weasley_: Works in the Ministry of Magic, married to Penelope Clearwater with three daughters, Piper (16), Patty (14) and Pryce (12).   
  



End file.
